Do you believe in the eternal life?
by Collectible
Summary: Xanxus est présumé mort après une disparition plus que .. sanglante. Les Vongola sont dépêchés sur place pour faire le point, mais se retrouvent confrontés à un groupe de personnes se faisant appelés Les Marchandeurs. Et ils semblent être en quête d'un fils du Ciel. Tsuna et Xanxus seraient-ils en danger?


**Donc ! Reborn! appartient à la fabuleuse Akira Amano, pas à moi. Ce qui est très dommage d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture !**

Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi noir. Alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se vidait de son sang dans les alentours d'un château, elle ressassa des règles dans sa tête. On aurait dit, qu'à part cela, rien ne comptait aux yeux de la belle. « La Divine-Mère protège et sert. Elle ne demande rien d'autre en retour que la reconnaissance absolue. Chercher un fils du Ciel, est le devoir de tout Marchandeurs. » Le sol vert, se colora de son sang. Elle devint livide, blanche et froide. La vie commença à la quitter, sans pour autant, qu'elle fut autorisée à quitter ce monde. Elle resta donc là, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur son objectif : un fils du Ciel.

Une explosion résonna dans un coin de l'Italie. Elle fit vibrer les murs et les sols de la demeure des Varia. La Varia, cette troupe d'Assassin à la botte des Vongola. Toute personne qui dormait dans le château se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de se qui les attendait. Alors que les pas résonnaient dans toute la demeure, les murs continuaient de trembler, et certains même s'écroulaient sous les secousses de quelques petites explosions. Un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de la source du bruit. Il cria un peu partout un hurlement raisonnant. Derrière lui, se baladait le sourire aux lèvres, un blond aux yeux invisibles à cause de ses cheveux. Un autre semblait très inquiet avec son tatouage sur sa lèvre, puis, le suivant semblait surexcité, comme si tout ce tapage le rendait heureux. Enfin, un gamin aux cheveux turquoises, supportant sur son crane, une tête de grenouille, semblait dormir debout. Il était 1h27 en Italie, et la bonne humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Alors que le hurleur avançait, il se stoppa net devant un reste de mur, empli de sang. La pièce qui existait auparavant ici, n'était qu'un tas de ruine. On y voyait plus qu'un énorme amas de pierre, recouvert d'un tapis de sang. L'expression des visages de chacun changea radicalement. Dans les décombres, on apercevait deux révolvers dispersé dans la pièce. L'un était même découpé en deux, là où le signe « X » se formait. Une flaque de sang se grossissait à chaque endroit où il semblait avoir eu une lutte. Dans le cas présent : partout. Sur ce qu'il restait des murs, on distinguait des traces de mains ensanglantés et des énormes giclures qui laissait entrevoir un massacre passé. L'argenté qui avait découvert la scène en premier, chercha du regard une personne en particulier. Mais aucune trace de vie n'était à distinguer. Il cria une injure en italien, avant de déclarer à ses compères, sans pour autant les regarder.

**-Putain, le boss à disparu.**

Au Japon, plus exactement à Namimori, alors que tous dormait encore, un jeune fut réveillé par le bruit que provoqua un écran déposé dans sa chambre. Il tomba de son lit la tête la première, jurant des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcés si son tuteur avait été là. Il observa, le front endolori et les yeux fatigués, le hamac pendu au-dessus de son lit. Habituellement, Reborn dormait ici, mais, il avait affaire avec Dino Cavallone, se dit-il. Quand il émergea peu à peu, le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se fit plus intense. Il détourna les yeux du hamac et poussa un léger soupir. Il daigna tourner la tête vers l'écran, et vu un énorme triangle, signifiant une alerte imminente. La lumière l'aveugla. Il ne voulait décidemment pas ouvrir ses rideaux. Il s'approcha lentement, en rampant, de l'écran. « Un ordinateur ? » se demanda-t-il. Le brun appuya sur la première touche qui lui vint. Apparu devant ses orbites un micro, et une question tâtonnante. Le jeune, encore à moitié endormi, ne songea pas à bouger, ayant bien trop l'habitude de se qu'il lui arrivait. S'il bougeait, il serait pieds et poings liés. Alors il ne bougea pas. La voix retentit :

**-Veuillez vous identifier !**

C'était une voix de femme. Tout ce qu'il y avait de sensuel. Comme celle qu'on voit dans les aéroports. Il pensa très vite que cela devait être un nouveau gadget de son tuteur. Il décrocha sans hausser un sourcil :

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada. **

Après avoir prit en compte la réponse, Tsuna ne bougea toujours pas. Convaincu que cela ne serait pas de bon augure pour lui. Il attendit une nouvelle instruction. Elle arriva assez vite.

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada : Quel est votre poste au sein de la mafia ?**

Il poussa un soupir décadent. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire se qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais c'est alors qu'il concéda que le message à venir était peut-être important. Il bailla. Une larme à son œil perla. Tsuna était gêné. Il engouffra sa tête dans ses mains, puis, petit à petit, il la plongea dans ses genoux. Il jura délicatement. Il releva la tête, et la pencha en direction de l'écran.

**-Prétendant au titre de dixième parrain des Vongola.**

L'écran se noirci, ce qui fit réagir Tsuna. Le brun se dit vite qu'il avait donné des informations qu'il n'aurait pas du détenir. Il se releva doucement, près à aller se recoucher. Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux et enleva doucement son T-Shirt. Il bailla une nouvelle fois. Seulement il fit interrompu par un cri des plus matinal.

**-Vrooooooooooooi !**

Trop surpris par se qui venait de se passer, le prétendant se jeta sur l'écran, tentant d'obstruer les haut-parleurs, et ainsi ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il avait bien reconnu cette voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'y avait pas encore l'image, mais Tsuna se prit à prier qu'il s'était fait des idées. Après de légers grésillements, il observa sans détour l'image se former sous les traits de Superbi Squalo, le gardien de la pluie de la Varia. Il ordonnait tranquillement des instructions à quelques subordonnés, mais quelque chose était différent. Et malgré que la scène ne fut qu'une image filmée, hyper-intuition ou pas, Tsuna ressentit un malaise grandissant, et s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'inquiéter pour un rien. Ils étaient la Varia, une équipe d'assassin ! Et puis, l'appel de Squalo avait peut-être rapport avec l'absence de Reborn, parti voir Dino. C'est ce qu'il pensa. Tout du moins, il tenta de s'en rassurer. Le boss savait que ce n'était pas cela. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, mais il ne voulait pas que tout cela le ronge. De plus, avoir à faire à la mafia, ce n'était plus pour lui. Il avait déjà fait tellement ! Et Reborn ne le lâchait toujours pas avec « la mission » qu'il était venu accomplir. Faire de lui un parrain ! Tsuna avait atteint un âge, où plus il vieillissait, plus les cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps était comme une preuve évidente et déjà présente qu'il était trop impliqué dans son rôle pour reculer. Il y a un mois, il avait atteint, ce qu'il définirait de « majorité française », c'est-à-dire qu'il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, et il aurait voulu avoir un travail autre que parrain de la mafia : italienne qui plus est ! Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait en face de lui, et alors, Squalo poussa un cri, qui fit vibrer l'ordi, et fuir les subordonnées qui se tenaient là quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-C'est pas l'heure de pioncer, sale gamin !**

**-Squalo ! Mais il est huit heures passés ! Tout le monde dort encore ici, et puis, je pionce pas **!

**- C'est pas le moment de la jouer rebelle, gamin. Y'a urgence. On arrive dans quelques heures, préparez vos fringues, toi et ta bande. L'Arcobaleno aussi. Soyez prêt à 11h30, à l'aéroport. Si vous y êtes pas, je me chargerai de vous découper les uns après les autres.**

**-Mais...**

**-Les questions, c'est pour plus tard. Tu veux des réponses ? Obéis !**

La vidéoconférence se stoppa sur un gros plan de la tête de Squalo. Tsuna ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire quelque chose qui pousserait Reborn à avoir davantage de raison de faire de lui un parrain. Il poussa un léger grognement retentissant, se retourna, bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Il tira un grand coup sur sa couette, et la passa sur ses épaules, avant de se recoucher. Peu importe ! La terre peut bien exploser, il n'aiderait pas une nouvelle fois la mafia. Il ne se lassait plus de se le répéter dans la tête. Néanmoins, se faire traquer par Squalo, pour ensuite se faire découper en morceaux, ça, il n'était pas très sur d'en avoir envie. Pas que ça lui fasse peur... Enfin, d'une certaine façon, évidemment que si, mais il ne voulait pas craindre quelqu'un qu'il pouvait battre. Il répéta des « Je n'ai pas peur. Je refuse. Mettre les autres en danger, très peu pour moi ! » Puis, plus les minutes passaient, plus les secondes devenaient lourdes. Il commença à réfléchir, et si c'était grave ? Squalo n'appelle jamais, excepté quand il y a urgence. Devait-il prévenir Reborn ? C'était frustrant. Partagé entre deux souhaits. Celui de vouloir protéger son entourage de la mafia, et protéger la mafia du monde. Tsunayoshi était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il y avait des personnes mauvaises dans le monde. Des personnes qui cherchent le pouvoir, et l'argent. Cela, la mafia peut leur procurer, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de gloire, de folie, et de terreur à partager. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre sa couverture, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il soupesa avant de partir le pour et le contre. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. D'un côté, il en voulait à Reborn de ne pas être là quand il le faut. Avant d'enfiler ses anneaux à son doigt, il tapa dans le mur, et se plaignit du mal que cela pu lui faire. Il descendit petit à petit les escaliers, espérant très fort que sa mère et les autres ne se soient pas réveillés. En constatant que non, il se prit un lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Tsuna s'était encombré d'un sac, où il avait fourré quelques affaires, comme l'avait ordonné Squalo. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et tâtonna un endroit de sa poche, où il avait dissimulé une amulette. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte de sortie, mais fut retenu par un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée, il tentait de se réveiller du mieux possible en frottant ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Tsuna se baissa devant la détresse du petit. Il lui empoigna délicatement les poignées, et s'assit sur la marche de l'entrée.

**-Fûta... Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.**

**-Tsuna-nii... Tu t'en vas sans rien dire à Mama ?**

**-Je reviens dans une ou deux heures pour prendre Lambo, d'accord ? Veille à ce qu'ils soient bien tous réveillé. Je dois leur parler. Va te recoucher, ok ?**

**-Fais attention, Tsuna-nii...**

Fûta tourna délicatement les talons, et parti se recoucher. Tsuna esquissa un petit sourire. Mais ce fut très bref. Il attrapa son sac, et sorti de chez lui, décidé à éclaircir la situation.

La route ne fut pas bien longue pour arriver chez Yamamoto Takeshi. On sentait déjà l'odeur des sushis de bon matin. Le vieux Takeshi était un véritable expert, et ses sushis étaient les meilleurs que Tsuna ait jamais mangés. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement, et s'excusa humblement. Le père de son ami était déjà de très bonne humeur, découpant gaiement les poissons. Il le salua et appela Yamamoto. Le jeune fit apparaitre sa tête du couloir, et parti se changer pour accueillir Tsuna. Quand il revint, le brun afficha une tête sérieuse, bien décidé à faire venir Yamamoto à l'aéroport avec lui. Il lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. Takeshi décrocha un sourire jovial. Il en avait l'habitude, il était fait comme ça. Il s'entendait bien avec Squalo, c'était d'ailleurs un des seuls de la bande à s'entendre avec. Yamamoto avait développé un don et une passion particulière pour le kendo, et en tant que bretteur, Squalo était devenu son tuteur attitré. Il expliqua dans les grandes lignes à son père les raisons de son départ, pour une destination qui devait surement être l'Italie. Il glissa ci-et-là que c'était pour le kendo, pour rendre son père plus manipulable. Le père concéda que ce sera une expérience enrichissante, et ne rajouta rien d'autre, afin de continuer son œuvre : les sushis. Yamamoto descendit de sa chambre, il n'avait pas mit longtemps à faire ses bagages, et il avoua qu'avec les histoires de mafia, il ne les défaisait quasiment jamais pour être ainsi paré pour ce genre d'éventualité. Tsuna se sentit légèrement gêné. Le monde de la mafia était-il donc si prévisible ?

Alors qu'il était en route pour retrouver Ryohei Sasagawa, ils croisèrent avec étonnement Gokudera Hayato, le gardien de la tempête. Les deux amis ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à croiser le gardien ici.

**-Gokudera, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, et je me suis dit que tu devais avoir besoin d'aide, Dixième du nom.**

**-Haha ! T'es pas humain, Gokudera ! Comment t'as su qu'il y avait des problèmes ?**

**-Tu traines trop avec Shitt-P, Gokudera. Agartha, et toutes ses histoires, ça fout les chocottes.**

Avant que Gokudera ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le boss expliqua très vite la situation. D'un certain côté, ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir à chercher Gokudera, d'autant plus que personne ne s'avait où il habitait ! Il décréta qu'il emprunterait des vêtements à la Varia, où chez lui une fois là-bas.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils cherchèrent des excuses pour camoufler leur départ à leurs parents. Ils étaient même parvenus à faire un détour à la clinique de Dino pour prévenir Reborn. L'étonnement ne fut pas présent, mais pour autant, aucun d'eux ne savait se qui se passait en Italie. Quand il fut revenu chez lui, Tsuna était extenué. Tous ses amis suivaient derrière lui, excepté Hibari, le gardien du nuage, qui avait été pris en charge par Dino. (Il a été jugé qu'Hibari était plus docile en sa compagnie). Ils s'étalèrent tous autour de la table, et Reborn se posa sur la tête de Yamamoto. Puis, sans qu'ils aient rien demandé, Nana Sawada, la mère de Tsuna, posa pour chaque personne un verre de thé, et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un étouffement de bonheur, de part cette action. Il regarda son reflet dans le thé. Il était devenu un homme. Il devait prendre des décisions, pour le bien de tous. Il quitta quelques minutes ses compères et alla se confesser à sa mère, en évitant bien entendu, le sujet tabou qu'est la mafia. Le but étant de la faire rester consciente jusqu'au bout. Elle abdiqua devant le regard plein d'entrain de son fils. Elle accepta même le départ de Lambo en sa compagnie.

Après les adieux déchirants entre la Mama et Lambo, le bovin avait trouvé réconfort dans les sucreries que lui avaient offert Ryohei et Chrome. Personne n'osait parler. Il ne savait pas à quoi d'attendre, et ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'aéroport, Tsuna pinça très fort son amulette de protection concocté par Haru et Kyoko. Il devait revenir, qu'importe la charge qui lui était confié. Un grand tapage était survenu dans une des allées en provenance de l'Italie. Ils ne savaient que trop bien qui cela pouvait bien être. L'aéroport, quel bon moyen pour ne pas passer inaperçu ! Quelle chance ! Tout les membres de la Varia avait déclenché le détecteur de métaux, et cela avait crée une polémique grandissante entre agent de sécurité et mafieux. Tsuna, se rapprocha précautionneusement.

**-Messieurs, je ne vous conseille pas de chercher quelque chose d'étrange à leur comportement. De toute façon, ils repartent d'où ils viennent, pas vrai ?**

Il avait dit ça avec tant d'assurance que personne ne décrocha un mot. La peur offusquait Tsuna pourtant ! Il en avait oublié de respirer ! Et alors qu'ils se déplacèrent tous vers un jet préparé spécialement pour eux, Squalo se retourna et annonça.

**-Bon, les mioches, trêves de bavardages. Vous l'avez deviné, on a un souci !**

**-Et pas des moindres ! Shihi !** sussura Belphégor

**-Le boss est porté disparu. Et en toute honnêteté, présumé mort.**

Tsuna se doutait à entendre quelque chose de gros, mais pas quelque chose d'énorme. Il ne croyait pas se qu'il venait d'entendre.

**-Xanxus serait... mort ?**

Le balafré haletait. Il offrait quelques râles de temps à autres. Ses blessures étaient plus graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Cependant, il se contentait d'exercer une pression suffisante pour stopper au maximum le sang qui tentait de s'extraire. Mais petit à petit, il sentait un voile se former devant ses yeux, et ses jambes commençaient à ne plus supporter la haute carrure du boss de la Varia. Quand on le regardait, on devinait où il avait été blessé. Le liquide rouge dégoulinait progressivement, et massivement du corps musclé de Xanxus. On voyait le sang s'extraire du front et de la joue. Plus bas, il avait une légère entaille au coup, signe qu'on avait essayé de l'égorger à vif. Sa chemise blanche ne l'était plus, elle arborait maintenant la couleur des pupilles du balafré. Son bras était carbonisé, il n'avait plus de sensation dans ce bras, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de tenter de calmer la douleur. Le bras restait donc inerte. Et donc, avec le bras valide qu'il lui restait, il se risqua à cautériser la plaie la plus béante de son corps. Il retira sauvagement le bout de tissu qui lui avait servi de chemise et laissa apparaitre un trou assez gros pour avoir déchiqueter les entrailles de Xanxus. Heureusement pour lui, le coup n'avait pas traversé son corps. Il la brula jusqu'a l'excès, tellement que l'odeur de la chair brulée faisait remonter en lui des haut-le-cœur qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir. Mais il se reteint par fierté. C'est sans doute pour la même raison qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot, alors que la cautérisation tentait de lui extirper un cri de douleur incessante. Bien sur, il voulait être fort, mais il ne pensait pas subir autant de dommage. Devant lui, il y avait la cause de son désagrément. Une jeune fille, dont les formes parfaites étaient gâché par un amas de sang qui ne cessait de s'accumuler. Xanxus ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre s'il décidait de l'exécuter. Elle était là à l'observer, d'un regard à demi ouvert. Elle l'avait attaqué, lui, le boss d'une bande d'assassin, et elle agonisait là. Alors que Xanxus dormait, si l'on peut dire paisiblement, elle avait tenté de lui trancher la gorge. Mais on ne l'a fait pas à quelqu'un comme lui. Ils en étaient donc à un point, où le combat avait ragé, mais où les deux parties s'accrochaient à la vie. Le boss décida de laisser le temps se charger du destin de cette fille. Il tituba, mais avança, bien décidé à rester en vie, et mettre en pratique le plan qu'il avait inventé. Il marchait lentement, mais surement. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille pour un temps. Ou du moins, il ne souhaitait pas que ses sales déchets de gardiens le suivent, et le trouvent. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. On ne s'attaque pas aux Vongola sans en payer le prix.

Il régnait dans l'aéroport une atmosphère assez lourde. Tous avaient un peu de mal à croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris la route, car, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, Tsuna restait là, sans bouger, à regarder les nuages bouger au gré du vent à travers l'énorme bais vitré. La Varia de son côté était épié par des voyageurs, de part le look très étrange de Lussuria, Levi et Fran. Squalo et Bel, étrangement, passaient plus inaperçus. On entendait de légers cris, produit par Lambo et Haru. Le jeune Vongola n'avait pas pu se résigner à les laisser à Namimori alors qu'elles connaissaient toute l'histoire, elle et Kyoko. Mais l'annonce prodiguée lui fit vite changer d'avis. Si Xanxus avait disparu, et que les assassins en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être mort, c'était surement plus grave qu'il voulait bien le concéder. Néanmoins, il ne voulait plus rien leur cacher, ça, il se l'était promis à lui-même. Il pria pour que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien. Tous les problèmes étaient bel et bien présents. Il tenta de se résonner au mieux. Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains tout en fermant les yeux. Que faire ?

Dans un coin de Florence, alors qu'un orage d'une rare brutalité faisait rage, les éclairs laissaient paraitre, dans ce voile de ténèbres, la silhouette de Xanxus qui titubait, mais tentait de marcher en ligne droite malgré sa vue qui se brouillait de plus en plus. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il avait réussi à conduire dans son état, et par un temps comme celui-ci! Cela prouve encore une fois, la capacité à supporter la douleur du Boss de la Varia. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus la météo jouait contre lui. La pluie, faisait couler son sang, et le tonnerre éveillait en lui une surprise qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait le sentiment qu'à chaque moment, il pouvait s'étaler. Là, raide mort. Sans vie. Il serait, bouffé par les charognards, et ses yeux piqués par les corbeaux, puis, ce qu'il lui resterait d'os finiraient dans l'estomac d'un chien des rues. Il pesta, quand il rentra dans une ruelle sombre. Il ne faisait pas un pas sans trébucher. Cela faisait monter la colère du balafré. Un sentiment tout à fait reconnaissable par les cicatrices sur son visage, qui ne cessait pas de s'agrandir jusqu'à presque recouvrir entièrement son visage. C'était bien trop, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il était de la mafia, mais une blessure pareille, on ne la camoufle pas avec un visage dur. Alors qu'une énième dalle rencontra son pied, il tomba de tout son poids, sur le sol froid. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Alors qu'il jura contre lui-même d'une telle faiblesse, les cicatrices se dérobèrent. Il commençait à perdre conscience. Ses yeux écarlates se révulsèrent, alors que la pluie lui fouettait le visage. Une légère éclaboussure ci et là. Et puis, le visage du Boss fut dispensé de toute eau. Un parapluie le protégeait du mauvais temps. Une jeune femme au regard droit, tâtonnait l'endroit où était tombé le blessé. Elle interpella les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

-**Frederico. Florentino.**

**-_Si, sorella_?**

**-_Per favore_, portez-le.**

**-Tu es sure, _sorella_?**

-Aucun homme ne mérite de mourir seul. On peut aimer la solitude, mais la supporter est impossible. Voudriez-vous le laisser?

**-_No, sorella. Faremo come l'auguri._**

**-_Grazie mille, fratelli._**

Ils avaient décollé. Pour ne pas dire: enfin ! Mais personne ne parlait. Le jet de la Varia était divisé en trois parties. La première se composait du cockpit. C'était Squalo qui occupait ce poste. Dans la deuxième partie, se trouvait dans le reste de la famille Vongola, ainsi que la Varia. Cependant, on pouvait distinguer les Vongola et la Varia par la rangée de sièges qui les séparé. Aucuns des deux camps ne pouvaient avoir confiance en l'autre. Même issus de la même famille. On lisait néanmoins sur le visage de Smockin' Bomb, déformé par l'inquiétude. La vérité c'est que Tsuna avait préféré s'isoler seul dans la troisième partie de l'avion. Ce dernier réfléchissait à certaines choses. Alors que le brun tenait dans ses mains l'amulette confectionné par ses chères amies, il pensa très fort au risque qu'il leur faisait encourir. Tellement que cela lui faisait mal. Dans un excès de colère et de tristesse, il lança avec rage le porte bonheur jusqu'à l'entrée de la deuxième partie. Il jura avant de s'enfouir difficilement la tête dans les mains. Il se retenait de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. Il aurait voulu sauter en plein vol, et disparaitre. Pas forcement mourir. Juste disparaitre, pour qu'ainsi, il devienne introuvable.

D'un pas délicat, la rousse aux longs cheveux vermillions entra dans le compartiment. Tsuna ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle se pencha délicatement et ramassa l'amulette, et avança à pas de loup vers le Vongola. Elle se posta devant lui, sans réaction de la part du brun. Puis, à petite voix, elle déclara.

**-Ne te force pas.**

Sous le coup de la surprise, il releva la tête, et l'observa avec des yeux larmoyants.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.**

Kyoko s'assit en face de lui. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne le comprendrait jamais vraiment. Mais, elle fut du mieux qu'elle peut, parce qu'elle savait tout, et qu'elle faisait partie de ses amis les plus proches. Elle attrapa la main de Tsuna, et y déposa le porte-bonheur, avant de refermer agilement la main.

-**Les gens sont tristes quand ils sont forcés de faire des choses qu'ils ne souhaitent pas faire.**

-**Je… Je veux les aider. Mais, ils font parti de la mafia, et ce n'est plus un monde que je veux côtoyer. Reborn, Gokudera ou même Dino, j'y suis bien trop habitué, alors bien plus que de la famille, ce sont des amis chers à mon cœur. Mais là. La Varia. Même pour vous, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi, vous vous fassiez tuer et que…**

-**Mais nous t'avons suivi. Tsuna-kun, tu as choisi de nous protéger, parce que tu croyais en tes capacités, et que ton désir de ne pas nous perdre était plus fort que tout. C'est ta présence qui nous réunit. Alors, si tu n'arrives pas à aider la Varia parce qu'ils sont de la mafia. Pourquoi ne pas voir cela sous un nouvel angle ? Plus qu'une famille, vous êtes amis. C'est ce qui vous a toujours unis, même avec les conflits.**

-**Mais, il y aura toujours plus. Si je les aides maintenant, vous et moi, on ne pourra pas quitter ce monde.**

**-Mais nous aurons le mérite d'avoir choisi. Onii-san te suit parce qu'il t'admire. Ils te suivent tous, parce qu'ils te respectent. Alors si tu dois choisir, dis-toi bien que les réponses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs.**

Elle se leva délicatement en observant la lueur ravivée dans les yeux de Tsuna. Elle détourna son regard et tourna les talons en se dirigeant vers le compartiment précédent. Mais avant qu'elle puisse franchir la porte une seconde fois, Tsuna l'interpella.

-**Kyoko-chan ! Si je devais choisir, qu'est ce que tu me dirais ?**

**-Je te dirais : fais comme tu le sens.**

Et sous un sourire angélique, elle quitta la pièce. Laissant Tsuna là, seul. Elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé les bons mots. Etrangement, son cœur battait bien plus que d'habitude, et cela la fit sourire, puis rougir. Elle retrouva son frère et ses amis. Elle hocha la tête en signe de fierté, pour avoir ravivée la flamme de Tsuna. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il avait retrouvé son entrain d'antan, elle en était sur.

Du côté de Tsuna, il soupira dans un rictus. Il savait que tous c'étaient arrangé pour envoyer Kyoko, et ainsi lui remonter le moral. Il frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux et déclara d'un sourire.

-**Mais quel idiot… J'suis gonflé à bloc !**

A croire qu'une discussion toute innocente avec celle qu'il chérissait l'avait remit d'aplomb. Il ouvrit activement la porte qui le mènerait à eux. Mais quand il l'eut franchit, il ne leur décrocha pas un regard, même quand le Bras Droit autoproclamé l'interpella. Puis, il s'infiltra dans le cockpit. Il y aperçu Squalo, qui pilotait tranquillement. La pièce était composé de tout un tas de bouton que Tsuna serait incapable de retenir. Il remarqua un radar et une radio, que Sualo n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer. Son regard se figea sur une énorme valise en métal, et il se demanda comment diable elle avait pu atterrir ici. Sans aucune gêne, le brun s'installa au côté du squale. Il lui faisait un peu peur, mais il savait que Squalo était indulgent, et qu'il était plutôt gentil. Il avait toutefois, bien plus d'affinité avec Yamamoto qu'avec n'importe qui ici. Tsuna daigna lui adresser la parole.

-**Je crois que je suis prêt.**

**-Tu crois, ou t'es sûr ?!**

**-Je suis sûr.**

Squalo, d'un soupir –agacé ?- appuya avec rage sur un bouton qui semblait être le pilotage automatique et hurla un « C'est pas trop tôt ! » Il se leva brusquement et tira sur la grosse valise, avant de la déposer délicatement par terre. Il l'ouvrit, et Tsuna pu apercevoir plusieurs costards rangé dans leur plastique. Quand Squalo les tendit à Tsuna, il put compter qu'il y en avait 11, et qu'un douzième était resté dans la malle. Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment, jusqu'à que Sualo lui ordonne d'aller s'habiller avec, lui et ses gardiens ainsi que la Varia. Il hocha de la tête, et partit en direction de ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans le compartiment, ils détournèrent tous leur regard sur lui. Tsuna eu un peu de mal à soutenir son regard. Le brun tendit les vêtements droits devant lui.

-**Euh, les gars. Faut se changer.**

Il se tourna vers la Varia.

-**Vous aussi.**

-**Heeeeeeeeein? Pas question que je mette ça ! Ca ne colle pas avec style**, déclara Lussuria

-**Depuis quand t'as du style, sale travesti**, le réprimanda Gokudera.

-**Vroiiiiiiiiii ! On vous demande pas votre avis, bande de sales gamins! Enfilez ça en vitesse, ou je m'en charge pour vous**.

Les Vongola, sous la demande de Tsuna, abdiquèrent tous, même Hibari, ce qui étonna le Boss. Il se demanda même ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire Dino. Ils laissèrent les filles seules, en prenant bien soin d'emporter Lambo avec eux, et partirent se changer. Squalo, lui, s'était permis de se changer dans le cockpit. Ils étaient onze dans le compartiment, mais ils n'étaient pas serré les un aux autres. Il subsistait cependant toujours la rivalité Vongola-Varia. Etrangement, destin ou pure hasard, ils retirèrent tous leurs vêtements supérieurs en premier. Tsuna était gêné de faire cela en public bien qu'ils soient tous des garçons. Après qu'ils aient retirés leurs pantalons, ils enfilèrent en majeur parti le bas de leur costard, excepté Levi, qui avait pour seul protection un caleçon moulant, et des poils par milliers sur les jambes. Devant un tel spectacle, Bel ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-**Tu pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ? C'est dégueulasse. Ca me donne envie de vomir, tiens !**

**-Je suis parfait sous tous les angles !**

**-Si par parait tu veux dire, dégouter tout ceux qui sont ici, ouvre un dictionnaire, tocard,** répliqua Gokudera.

Après de légères insultes, et une tentative de baston que Yamamoto canalisa du mieux qu'il put, ils sortirent tous changé sur leurs 31. Tsuna se dépêtrait cependant à essayer d'accrocher un de ses boutons de manchettes. Quand les filles les virent rentrer, et s'extasièrent devant tant de classe. Après quelques secondes, Kyoko remarqua le petit contretemps de Tsuna, et en rigola. Elle l'aida délicatement à boutonner sa manche et se recula. Haru était sous le charme.

-**Hahi ! Vous êtes absolument trop classe !**

Soudain, une terrible secousse. Elle fit basculer Kyoko, alors qu'Haru, dans un reflexe c'était maintenu à un siège. La rousse tomba sur Tsuna qui s'écroula avec elle. Il ne prit pas en compte qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui. Alors que tous les autres réprimandèrent une expression de surprise, Tsuna, reprit ses esprits et interpella le squale.

-**Squalo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-L'aile gauche a été détruite. C'est pas un accident. On est attaqué !**

Alors que le jet perdait de l'altitude, Kyoko et Tsuna échangèrent un regard désespéré. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelques secondes après, il se releva, fit volte-face et affronta la dure réalité de leurs regards. Il était temps d'être un homme, un vrai.

Dans le sud de Florence, Xanxus s'éveillait lourdement d'un sommeil qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Ses pupilles rouges scrutèrent les environs, mais il ne voyait que le plafond. Néanmoins il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil une serviette blanche mouillé s'approcher dangereusement de son front. Il agrippa violemment le fin poignet, se redressa et étrangla rageusement le cou de la femme qui tentait de lui venir en aide. Il la toisa de haut en bas. Elle avait de jolie forme et était brune. Elle portait une robe blanche, entouré de légères broderies. Son corps était fin et son visage doux. On descellait à son oreille une plume attaché au cartilage grâce à un anneau. Elle avait cependant fait l'erreur de ne pas daigner regarder Xanxus, se qui amplifia sa colère. Il resserra sa prise. La brune tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre la main du balafré. Son coup commençait doucement à s'empourprer, et elle offrit quelques soupirs, montrant que son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Mais elle ne disait rien, alors que ses frères avaient déjà le désir d'intervenir.

-**_Sorella _!**

**-_No, fratelli _! Laissez nous.**

Avec regret, ils quittèrent la pièce en trainant des pieds, lançant des regards assassins au Boss. Ils ne souhaitaient décidemment pas laisser leur sœur aux mains d'une telle personne. L'un d'eux tenta d'ailleurs de désobéir, et de s'en prendre au blessé, jusqu'à ce que l'autre intervienne en le réprimandant. La porte claqua avec dureté. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. La brune, toujours en gardant le regard droit, ouvrit la bouche, en produisant un petit cri, presque inaudible, en sentant le brun serrer de plus en plus.

-**A-avoir seulement l'air méchant… n'a aucune utilité face à moi. Je voulais seulement éponger votre sueur.**

Xanxus ne répondit pas.

**-Parlate giapponese ?**

**-Vous m'avez soigné ?**

**-Si vous pouviez… desserrer votre emprise, je vous répondrais avec plaisir.**

Pour la première fois, Xanxus céda. Il ramena sa main le long de son corps. Il constata avec stupeur qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'énorme brulure qui lui parsemait le bras. Ou du moins, il restait quelques traces. Mais maintenant, il pouvait la bouger sans difficulté. Néanmoins, il éprouvait de légers tournis à rester redressé, il se laissa donc tomber à la renverse. Le lit émit un petit grincement. Il toucha le bandage qui entourait son abdomen. Il sentait qu'il restait des blessures, mais elles étaient devenu beaucoup moins grave, comme si les intestins qui avaient été déchiqueté avait repoussé comme par enchantement. Le balafré détourna ses yeux vers la brune.

-**C'est quoi votre nom ?**

**-_Mi chiama_ Aria.**

**-Vous êtes aveugle.**

**-Et vous très perspicace.**

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus le Boss. Toute sa vie, on avait été effrayé par sa présence et pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais elle, elle lui resistait, elle avait le regard droit pendant qu'elle l'essuyait. Elle commença à s'asseoir au côté de Xanxus, et tapota sur son bras, jusqu'à atteindre ses sourcils. De ses doigts, elle voyait qu'il les avait froncés, mais elle ne ressentait aucune colère. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

-**Quel est votre nom ?**

Il hésita puis répondit.

-**Xanxus.**

-**C'est un joli nom. Savez-vous, Xanxus, que la plupart des hommes ont des yeux mais ne savent pas s'en servir ? Les humains croient être suprême parce qu'ils peuvent observer le monde. Je ne vois pas, mais je l'observe bien mieux qu'eux.**

-**Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire, déchet ?**

**-Charmant. Vraiment. Sachez juste, qu'en ce qui concerne la vue, elle ne m'est pas utile pour voir que vous avez besoin d'une douche. L'odorat met souvent la puce à l'oreille.**

**-Déchet !**

Dans un léger recul, Aria apprêta sa main, et la projeta très violemment sur la joue de Xanxus. On aurait dit que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Sa joue commençait à s'empourprer. Il se leva, brutalement, et le plus vite qu'il put, se jeta sur la jeune femme.

**-Cet enfant a grandi. Il ressemble de plus en plus a Iemitsu**, se soulagea Nana Sawada, **c'est bien la première fois qu'il me parle sincèrement.**

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, Futa était assis à la petite table, un verre de thé à la main. Sans qu'il n'ait administré la moindre pression au verre, il se fissura. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il savait, que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-**Tsuna-nii, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

Squalo jura de toutes ses forces, et courra vers le cockpit. Les commandes ne répondaient déjà plus. En contrebas, on apercevait de la fumée dans les bois. Il pensa très vite que l'attaque devait venir de là. Tsuna, malgré l'assurance dont il tenait à faire preuve, n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il se tourna vers Reborn, qui s'était endormi - même avec l'agitation qui perturbait tout le monde - produisant avec son nez une bulle qui croissait et décroissait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Il demanda vite à Haru et Kyoko de se tenir fermement à quelque chose. Il voulait absolument faire quelque chose, mais quoi. C'est alors qu'il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Reborn la veille.

**FLASH-BACK**

**-Tu me désespères. Tu vas rester un gamin insignifiant toute ta vie. T'as su faire des choix pendant toutes ses années où j'ai été là, non ? Alors pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant ? Faut que je te frappe pour que t'obéisse ? Y'a quelques années, tu étais près à devenir parrain pour retrouver ceux qui avait agressé Yamamoto, et là, tu me dis que malgré toutes ses épreuves, tu veux rester le même loser toute ta vie ?**

**-J'suis pas un loser ! J'avais une vie avant que tu arrives.**

**-T'appelle ça une vie toi ? Médiocre en sport, en cours, et en amour ? Tu passais ton temps à regarder Kyoko, et la première fois qu'elle t'a parlé, c'est quand je suis arrivé.**

Tsuna releva son T-shirt sous les yeux de Reborn, découvrant des cicatrices de-ci de-là.

**- Et ça, je ne les avais pas avant. Maman en a presque fait une syncope ! J'aurais jamais cru avoir tant de ressemblance avec Xanxus.**

**-Et pourtant, tu as choisi. Tu as choisi de combattre. Je t'ai rendu fort pour protéger tes amis. Le Neuvième t'avait choisi pour redorer le blason des Vongola. Si tu n'es même pas capable de faire honneur à ton sang en faisant des choix, pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à rester là ?**

Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la porte entre-ouverte. Il sortit. C'est alors que Tsuna le suivit de près, manquant de trébucher sur un jouet de Lambo qui trainait.

**-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Et tu vas où ?**

**-Apprends que je ne serais pas toujours là. Tu as l'âge de décider. Je ne suis plus en mesure de dicter ta conduite. Alors, honorer ou pas les rêves de ta famille, c'est à toi, et à toi seul que revient la décision. Je ne suis pas ton père. Je vais chez Dino, ne m'attendez pas, je ne rentrerai pas.**

Alors qu'il avait déjà quitté la maison, Tsuna tenta de chercher les réponses qu'il ne lui donnera jamais.

-**Reborn !**

**Fin du FLASH-BACK**

L'esprit de Tsuna s'illumina d'un coup. Il savait quoi faire. C'est vrai, il avait choisi en son âme et conscience de suivre Reborn. Il s'était fait des amis, et avait rencontré des personnes. Les combats mis-à part, il a rencontré son ancêtre. Une animation disparue, et une gaieté s'était installé dans la maison Sawada. Il pensa très vite que sans ça, il aurait vite sombré, et que comme sa vie était prédestiné à être, il serait resté seul. Il jaugea très vite la situation. Il fallait arrêter la progression vers le bas de l'appareil et faire sortir tout le monde sain et sauf. Les commissures des lèvres de Reborn avaient très légèrement arboré un sourire.

-**Hibari ! Est-ce que tu peux essayer de stopper l'engin avec Roll ?**

**-Je ne vais pas essayer, je vais le faire**, annonça-t-il en brandissant son anneau déjà enflammé.

**-Squalo ! Tu peux ouvrir la porte ?**

Tsuna se prit à hurler dans tout le jet, Squalo sortit sa tête du cockpit en déclarant «_ T'es pas obligé de gueuler, gamin !_ ». Il s'exécuta cependant. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, prouvant la violence des vents. Ils commençaient même à fouetter le visage du Boss. Il continua néanmoins ses instructions.

-**Oni-san, Chrome ! Vous restez ici, et vous veillez bien sur les filles et Lambo. Gokudera et Yamamoto, vous venez avec moi, on va prendre l'air. Quant à la Varia, je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne veut aider, alors attendez qu'on ait fini. Gokudera, quand on sera dehors, tu activeras le système CAI pour bloquer l'avant de l'appareil. Yamamoto, tu lui prêteras main-forte avec un bouclier d'eau. Moi, je vais me charger de geler le feu de l'aile pour éviter qu'il se propage.**

Tsuna avala une pilule qui activa son Hyper Mode. Gokudera et Yamamoto, ainsi qu'Hibari suivirent en ouvrant leur boîte. Le ténébreux chef du comité de discipline, sauta dans le vide, et se réceptionna sur Roll, qui avait déjà déployé quelques centaines de ses sphères. Il stoppa brutalement le jet qui trembla. Les filles crièrent pendant que Lambo en redemandait. Gokudera lévitait tranquillement grâce à sa boite arme, et Yamamoto, le suivait grâce à ses katana. Ils prirent une direction opposée à Tsuna et ouvrirent leur boite arme ensemble. Cependant, contrairement à Hibari où c'était Roll qui supportait toute la charge, le poids était bien plus lourd à porter de leur côté. De plus, le jet ne cessait de vouloir continuer à descendre. Hibari intensifia sa flamme pour accroitre la vitesse de propagation, mais rien n'y fait. En plus de cela, le système CAI, après quelques minutes commença à faiblir. Tsuna était vite revenu après avoir gelé les flammes avec la Persée du point zéro de la première génération. Gokudera commença à lâcher prise. Le système CAI se brisa, et retourna dans sa boite. Il n'avait donc plus rien pour le maintenir en l'air. Yamamoto alerta Tsuna.

-**Tsuna !**

Il accéléra du mieux qu'il put, tendit sa main. Cette même main effleura celle du bras droit. Mais ne l'atteignit pas.

**-Gokudera !**

Le balafré fracassa le dos de l'aveugle sur un meuble rempli de porcelaine. La vaisselle se fracassa au sol, pendant que la brune grandit ses yeux de stupeur avant de les refermer aussitôt, la douleur parcourant son dos. Il en avait profité pour empoigner son cou, une seconde fois, de sa main musclée. Elle suffoquait déjà du manque d'oxygène. Il la souleva petit à petit. Ses pieds fins, nus, ne parvinrent plus à toucher le sol. D'une poche dissimulée dans sa robe, une boîte dorée et une bague semblable, s'écrasèrent au sol. Xanxus, ayant reconnu une boite arme, la relâcha, la faisant s'écrouler à même le sol. Elle prit son cou entre ses mains et toussa comme une damnée. Il avait vraiment essayé de la tuer ! Elle rouvrit ses yeux vidés de vie. Elle se releva, échappant un léger gémissement en se coupant la plante du pied avec un bout de porcelaine qui trainait. Elle bascula et se rattrapa sur le torse du Boss. Avec l'aide de son pied, elle ramena vers elle, ses précieux objets. Quand elle les eut attrapé, et s'éloigna de Xanxus, sans lui adressé un mot, et alla s'assoir là où Xanxus était allongé précédemment. Elle enfila l'anneau de façon à ce qu'il ne lui échappe plus. Xanxus s'approcha d'elle délicatement -chose rare-.

**-Pourquoi une fille comme toi a une boîte-arme et un anneau?**

**-Pourquoi un homme comme vous a si mauvais caractère? Vous auriez préféré crever sur mon chemin plutôt que d'être secouru par une femme -aveugle qui plus est-, et ainsi, faire en sorte que votre fierté soit intacte? Désolée cher monsieur !**

Le brun se contrôla, en serrant son poing très fort. Il rigola même devant l'assurance qu'elle arborait devant un homme comme lui.

**-T'as vraiment peur de rien, j'hallucine.**

**-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir?**

**-Tu réponds? Pourquoi t'as ces objets?**

**-Parce qu'ils m'appartiennent.**

**-J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça auparavant.**

Elle tendit la boîte dans la direction de la voix de Xanxus.

-**On les appelle les boîtes-sacrifices**.

**Tous deux crièrent: "Gokudera!"**

Xanxus ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle exister ? Comment la vie elle-même permettait-elle à une telle chose de subsister. Aria venait de lui avouer sa vérité. Ceux pourquoi elle était devenue ainsi. La fonction des boites-sacrifices, c'est que comme l'indique son nom, il nous faut sacrifier quelque chose qui nous est utile pour vivre, pour utiliser le pouvoir de la boîte. Aria, qui était médecin, avait le désir de soigner quiconque, elle obtenu le pouvoir de pouvoir le faire. Mais pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui se plaisait à observer la vie, les paysages, et peindre ses frères, le prix à payer était la vue. Elle rassura Xanxus, bien qu'elle fut sûr que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, en lui annonçant qu'en perdant totalement la notion de vue, il lui était maintenant possible de l'utiliser à volonté sans plus aucune répercutions. Guérisseur était devenu sa nouvelle vocation. Elle prit ça avec le sourire, ce qui énerva encore plus le balafré.

**-Quand j'ai perdu la vue, je me suis dit que j'avais été idiote. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis, parce qu'ainsi, le monde n'avait plus d'ambigüité.**

Il l'avait écouté, mais ne releva pas sa remarque. Il se leva et lui adressa une parole.

**-C'est par là, la salle de bain ?**

**-Ca dépend de ce que vous entendez par « par là »,** dit-elle dans un rictus.

Il en avait oublié qu'elle était aveugle. Il fourra une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Elle ricana avant d'appeler un de ses frères.

**-Frederico. Je sais que tu es là. Mène Xanxus à la salle de bain, s'il te plait.**

Le jeune homme sortit délicatement de sa cachette, et regarda le boss d'un sale œil. Il avait tellement eu envie d'intervenir quand il s'était attaqué à elle ! Mais il savait que sa sœur lui aurait dit la même chose que tout à l'heure. Frederico, comme son jumeau, était quelqu'un de très beau, il avait les cheveux châtains court, tirant un peu sur le roux, et des yeux dorés. Il était vêtu de la même façon que son frère à une différence près où il portait toujours un touche de couleur bleu, alors que son frère optait pour le rouge. C'était devenu une aide pour les reconnaitre auprès de leurs amis. Le balafré se demanda cependant comment une femme aveugle pouvait distinguer cela. Elle avoua, -en devinant l'arrière-pensée du brun- que la voix de Frederico était plus douce que celle de Florentino qui avait une voix un cran au-dessus. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout deux vers l'escalier, et allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Perdre un ami dans les combats qu'il menait. C'est ce que Tsuna avait toujours redouté. Quand il a entendu l'appel désespéré de Yamamoto qui luttait rageusement pour stopper le jet, son cœur fut prit d'une panique terrible. Puis, en voyant son ami sombrer dans le vide, l'adrénaline le poussa à agir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _J'ai peur, j'ai peur_. Quand il fut assez proche pour tenter d'attraper sa main, il tendit la sienne, et espéra très fort. C'est alors que la place de la philosophie intervient : **nous n'avons jamais ce que nous désirons, parce que le bonheur, c'est être satisfait avec ce que l'on a déjà**. La main de Tsuna effleura celle de son bras droit. _Trop tard_. Yamamoto et lui, assistaient à sa chute, et tous deux crièrent :

**-Gokudera !**

Dans le même temps, un hibou géant fondit droit sur le gardien de la tempête et le réceptionna au vol. Les pupilles de l'animal étaient d'un bleu indigo qui attira le Boss. Il soupira de soulagement, mais se retourna tout de même vers l'aide de dernière minute.

-**Boss,** souffla Chrome

-**Merci, Chrome !**

Elle intima au volatile de la rejoindre. Quand il eut déposé Gokudera dans l'appareil, il partit en fumée sous les yeux de chaque spectateur. La jeune illusionniste s'écroula de fatigue. Il était vrai que cela faisait un bout de temps que chacun n'avait pas utilisé son anneau. Ils commençaient à perdre la main, il fallait vite reprendre un entrainement régulier. Mais dans le cas de Gokudera, c'était quelque chose d'autre, et ça, Tsuna et Yamamoto l'avait remarqué. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, et qu'en plus il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait. Hibari interpella Tsuna.

**-Eh, l'herbivore ! Je peux tenir longtemps comme ça, mais Roll ne supportera le poids de cet engin que quelques minutes. Alors soit tu sors tes potes de là, soit vous vous écrasez.**

_Que faire, que faire?_ Tsunayoshi comprenait que la situation commençait à se corser. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que le bras droit commençait déjà à s'éveiller de sa perte de connaissance. Le boss réflechissa aussi vite qu'il pouvait, en clanquant de la langue. Ce n'était décidemment pas le moment de paniquer ! L'appareil tombait progressivement. Au loin, on entendait Lambo hésiter entre crier de peur ou de joie. Le jeune épéiste commençait à s'épuiser face à la charge auquelle il était confronté. _Réfléchis ! _Une idée vint alors à l'esprit du Vongola. Certes, elle etait plutot risqué, mais c'était ça ou rien ! Il inspira à fond. Il avait du mal à concéder qu'il fallait risquer la vie de chacun pour descendre de là. Tsuna poussa Nuts à se montrer. L'animal apparu dans un volupte de flamme orangé qui lui donnait fier allure. Tout du moins, si Nuts n'avait pas glissé sur l'épaule de Tsuna en atterissant. Le petit lion tentait desespérément de se hisser. Le brun lui intima quelques paroles:

**-Nuts: Cambio forma, modo difesa.**

Le petit animal s'agrippa à la main de son maitre, avant de se transformer en cape. Le Boss se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil et demanda à son gardien de la pluie, de lui laisser sa place. Il projeta une flamme à l'opposé du jet, et s'adressa vite à Yamamoto.

**-Fais les tous descendre, vite !**

**-Tu ne pourras pas supporter ce poids tout seul !**

**-Je ne suis pas seul,** indiqua Tsuna en tournant son regard vers Hibari et Nuts.

Yamamoto ne rechigna pas longtemps, car il savait que le Boss n'aurait pas cédé. Il revint dans l'appareil, et vérifia l'état de Chrome, qui affirma pouvoir faire descendre des passagers, mais seulement pour un trajet. La puissance de Chrome ayant diminué, le hibou illusoire fut assez grand pour transporter une personne, ce qui désola presque Takeshi. Chrome embarqua avec Haru et Lambo, et décolla en direction de la foret. Ryohei, lui, devant l'insistance de sa petite soeur à s'occuper de Gokudera en premier, agrippa ce dernier, et rejoignit Haru et les autres. Yamamoto jeta un oeil à la situation dehors. Tsuna, les sourcils froncés et la machoire crispée tentait de repousser l'appareil autant qu'il put, mais son bras ensanglanté laissait présager qu'il fallait faire vite. _Bon sang, si seulement Enma était là! _Les membres de la Varia descendirent par le chemin que leur créa Roll, quant à Yamamoto, il proposa son aide à Kyoko, qui se colla à lui, craignant la chute dès le décollage. Il avait même récupéré Reborn, qui souriait sur sa tête avant de partir. La jeune Sasagawa ne lacha pas Tsuna des yeux. Ce dernier, ayant vu que tout ses compagnons étaient saufs, s'adressa à Hibari.

**-Hibari, rejoins les autres !**

**-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, l'animal.**

Mais il descendit tout de même, en empruntant un chemin différent des autres, et il disparut dans la nature. Après avoir observé la scène, Tsuna retourna à ses occupations, et sentit du bout des pieds le sommet d'un arbre plutot haut. C'est là que Tsuna se dit, que si un tel appareil venait à s'écraser, les dégats seraient énormes, et les réparations pour sa pomme.

**-Nuts: Cambio forma, modo attaco !**

Le Boss arma son gant et lança le BigBang Axle. Une explosion suivit cet action. Le jet explosa en million de fragment, et le souffle de l'explosion propulsa le Boss dans la forêt, à l'opposé de ses amis. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas plus avancé que ça. Tous étaient réunis sain et sauf, mais ils ignoraient comment retrouver leur boss. Gokudera se débattait corps et âme contre Ryohei qui le retenait de partir sur un coup de tête. Il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble, et non pas se disperser. A contre coeur, cela entrainait aussi de faire confiance à Tsuna pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'au chateau. Alors que chacun verifiait s'il ne lui manquait rien, Yamamoto émit une plainte. Haru se retourna, ainsi que tous les autres, concernés.

**-Tu es blessé?**

**-Non, mais...**

**-Qu'est ce que t'as à nous foutre la peur de not' vie, sportif décérébré ?** siffla Gokudera

**-Où est Kyoko?**

Le jeune Sasagawa se retourna instantanément, en cherchant sa soeur du regard. Elle avait vraiment disparu. Reborn savait très bien qu'elle était partie chercher Tsuna, et il ne pouvait pas l'en incita -ou plutot obligea- Ryohei a ne pas se faire du souci pour elle, et ils avançèrent vers la ville. Le chateau ne devait pas être si loin.

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut dans l'herbe. Il n'était plus en Hyper Mode, et tenta de remettre en ordre les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il esperait que tout le monde allait bien. Il repoussa ses bras pour s'aider à se relever, mais se ravisa aussi en s'apercevant que son bras droit était en sang, et que le sang battait sur sa tempe, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Il tâta de sa main valide son front. Il la retira vivement en sentant une grosse entaille de la taille de son doigt à son arcade sourcillière. Il constata avec effroi que son bras était aussi mal en point, voire plus. Son bras était ouvert, et son gilet était bon à jeter. Cependant, le voir dans un tel état le répugnait, et ça lui donnait la nausée. Il avait bien conscience qu'il faudrait bouger à un moment donné pour rentrer au chateau, et se faire soigner convenablement. Mais il avait une furieuse envie de dormir. C'est seulement quand il entendit une branche craquer, qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Plus que vulnérable, il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Quand il vit Kyoko débarquer, il se radoucit, mais se sentit coupable en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Il n'était pas très présentable, et était légèrement honteux. Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement sa faute. Des débris de l'avion l'avait rendu semblable à un coussin qu'on éventre.

-**Tsuna !**

C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi familière avec lui.

**-Oh**, gémit-elle en se jetant à genou à ses côtés, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!**

Il s'était déjà rendormi, ce qui inquièta la rousse. Elle arracha avec force les pans de sa jupe longue et s'acquitta de sa tâche en enroulant le bras du brun. Le tissu s'empourpra instantanément, mais elle serra comme elle put pour stopper l'hémoragie. Ce geste eut l'effet de faire grogner Tsuna de douleur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'une telle douleur, à telle point qu'il se réveilla.

**-Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je serre**, dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Elle tapota la coupure au sourcil. En voyant que ce n'était pas très utile, elle se décida à arracher la manche déjà déchirer de Tsuna. Il ne dit rien. Elle enroula le vêtement autour de sa tête. Puis, en apercevant ses mains ensanglantées, elle les frotta nerveusement. Quand il posa son regard sur elle, elle fut confuse. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était vraiment beau. Il lui souria délicatement, au prix d'un effort.

**-Merci.**

Xanxus se lava les cheveux tout en pensant aux mots d'Aria. Il aimait le combat, c'était indéniable, mais et si, les boites-armes n'étaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient?

*musique dû au suspens !* Bon alors? Je sais, c'est long. Normalement, il est découpé en chapitre, mais j'ai décidé que ce ne serait qu'un seul chapitre ici. Dites-moi tout !


End file.
